The present disclosure relates to an information display device and display image control method, and more particularly, to an information display device, etc., having an image display section adapted to display binocular parallax images.
Flat information display devices having a transparent touch panel on the display surface and using, for example, liquid crystal display elements have been described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-275644 (as Patent Document 1). In the case of such an information display device, the user can perform an operation, for example, by selecting the option for that operation from the menu shown on the display surface.
In the case of an information display device adapted to be operated with a touch panel, the user needs to directly touch the display surface, for example, with a finger for operation. For example, therefore, if the hand is dirty, the user cannot operate the device, or at least hesitates to do so.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-280396 (as Patent Document 2) describes an operation instruction device that detects the three-dimensional position of the user's finger and allows for the user to operate the device without touching the display surface with a finger or other object. In this case, a target space is established between the user's viewpoint position and the display device located at the distance determined by bearing in mind the length of the user's hand. Icons displayed on the display device are selected as the user moves his or her finger into the target space.